fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Hark
PREVIOUSLY ON ''HARK & FLAME'' The gang is settling in the mansion. Trouble is beginning to brew, however, as the Black Haired Man mockingly warns them of Mythic's return to life. This episode features a bit of violence and stuff, but you'll prolly read it anyway... Smile: G-g-g-guys...! Hector: Yes? Smile, what is it? Smile: I, I, I, I, I, rem-rem-rem-remembered... ah... Hector: Something's wrong with him! Smile is beginning to shake. Besh: Pfffft, who gives a sh t? Bonehead: ...Smile...? Smile stops shaking and sinks to the floor. Smile: I'm all right. I'm okay. Sorry. I just remembered something about creatures like Mythic that could be important. Hector: What is it? Smile: After they've been "killed" once (these guys never stay dead), they need Earthly "anchors"- a mortal being that they choose as a host. The mortal is completely unaware of his or her possession by the ghost, but whenever the ghost desires, it can take full control over the mortal's body and cause it to change into the ghost's form. It retains all of its previous power, such as teleportation and the projection of illusions. The only way to defeat the ghost now is to kill its host. Oshtyo: What happened to the stutter? Smile: Wha-wha-what? Oshtyo: Never mind. Smile: Uh, um, anyway, I believe that M-M-Mythic is actually probably possessing a mortal miles away- so that we won't st-st-stumble upon the host by accident- and planning on teleporting here every once in a while to f-ff-fff-freak us out. Flame: Interesting... Suddenly, a giant, flickering image of Mythic appears before them, cackling.' Hark: And speaking of Mythic... Mythic: Hello there. Talking about me behind my back, were you? Smile: Y-y-y-y-y-y-y-yy-y-y-YOU. Mythic: I'm here because that nice gentleman with the black hair told me that a certain Smile is residing in this place. I had dedicated myself to tormenting a certain Y.E. Nook, but before I could even make my first move, I find that my old enemy is right here! So I decided, why not show myself? I would kill two birds with one stone. Smile: How would you do that...? Or do I want to know? Mythic: My mortal host is a person of great value to Y.E. Nook. It would devastate him if this person was killed. You, Smile, take great pride in never killing anyone, keeping life sacred. And if you do not kill the host, I will torture one of your friends here at the mansion every night... and who knows when I'll go too far and accidentally kill him? Unless you kill the host you cannot stop me. So either you kill the host (devastating Y.E. Nook and destroying your own innocence) or you allow the host to live (as your friends are tortured horribly). Smile: ... Flame: Mmm... Hark: Interesting. Horrible, but interesting. Besh: I like this Mythic guy! Smile: ...how do I know who this host is...? Mythic: Ha ha. I'll show you... Mythic's body slowly warps and changes, transforming into... Tulip Nook. Flame: Oh man. Hark: I can't kill her! I know her! She's on Fandemonium! Mythic laughs and vanishes. Smile: Guys. I have no ch-choice. I have to go to the Fandemonium Mansion. Hark: And kill Tulip?! Smile: No choice- it's the only way to weaken Mythic enough for us to destroy him for good. I'm a ghost, so I can turn solid or non-solid whenever I like... I'll easily get past the force fields at Fandemonium Mansion. I'll have to tell Y.E. about it... he deserves an explanation. And with that, Smile bows his head and walks toward the door, passing right through it. Will Smile kill Tulip? How will this end? Smile's quest to the Fandemonium Mansion is continued in episode 40 of Fandemonium! And the events taking place with Hark, Samuel Think, and the rest of the gang back here is continued in Hark & Flame episode 6! Category:Hark & Flame Category:Crossovers Category:Hark & Flame Episodes Category:Clyde Category:Fan Fiction Category:Chapters Category:Crossover Fan Fiction Category:Fan Fiction Chapters Category:Subpages Category:Episodes